


Drown Myself in Your Perfume

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Kuroo loves blowing Tsukki after practice. Tsukki pretends to hate it.





	Drown Myself in Your Perfume

Tsukishima took his time getting off the court after their practice game with Nekoma. Yamaguchi had a story to tell, and instead of herding him toward the locker room, Tsukki let him babble away while he chugged his water bottle on the side of the court. He tried to pay attention to his friend, but it was hard when he was preoccupied with counting how many people dipped in and out of the locker room, calculating the perfect time to walk toward it. He needed it to be empty, save for Kuroo, of course. He ended up asking a few questions and burning off some more time, before Yamaguchi said he had to go and ran off to grab his bag from his locker. Tsukki glanced across the court and saw Kuroo standing with some of his lackeys. Tsukishima clenched his jaw and made a concerted effort to not look in the other’s direction as he stretched. Burning more time, brain churning through worries and deep into anxiety with what he was about to get himself into.

He didn’t even have Kuroo’s number, and he was attempting to lure him into the locker room for some... extra practice. Tsukishima clenched his jaw as he massaged a knot from the side of his thigh. It was a trial stay composed as he thought about the handful of times that he and Kuroo had accidentally found themselves alone in the locker room. He scowled down at his tennis shoes. Scheduling these things over text would be remarkably easier, but Tsukishima had a list of things he would rather do than ask Kuroo for anything. It included eating glass. 

Yamaguchi waved as he left the gym, over excited when Tsukishima looked up and actually waved back. Kuroo took a step away from his friends, saying that he’d grab his bag and meet them for food in a while. Tsukishima quickly relaxed from his stretch and tried not to jog in an effort to beat Kuroo there. He knew Kuroo was staring at him, and he reconcentrated his efforts on looking bored as he stepped into the locker room. It was empty.

Tsukki’s jaw clenched as he stepped up to his locker. Kuroo loomed somewhere behind him, and his fingers were slipping on his pad lock, struggling to enter in the right combination. He opened it on his third try. Kuroo laughed at him, and Tsukishima’s knuckles went white where he gripped the metal. “Something to say?” He made the statement venomous, for absolutely no reason. And so easily revealed how prickly and defensive he was.

Kuroo was suddenly right behind him, a wall of heat that made Tsukki’s grip on his locker tighten even more. Large hands found his hips and his stomach rolled, and he slammed his locker shut with the intention to spin and tear the middle blocker a new one. But Kuroo’s grip tightened on him, forcing him forward and into the lockers. Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open on an outraged noise, before Kuroo’s nose nudged against the nape of his neck. His outrage sputtered into confusion, bracing himself on the lockers and trying to remember how to breathe as Kuroo’s chest pressed against his back. “No need to be so angry.” Tsukki hated the things that Kuroo’s voice did to him, how it shocked him to silence like this. In fact, he hated everything about Kuroo.

Kuroo inhaled through his nose with his face pressed against Tsukishima’s throat. His stomach dropped. Was he…? Kuroo’s face smeared against the sweat damp hair curling behind Tsukki’s ear, and an unsure sickness congealed in his gut. “I just wanted to tell you how good you smell.” Tsukki choked, head spinning as one of Kuroo’s hands reached around to press low on his stomach, sealing them even closer together.

Tsukki felt like he was in the middle of a paradigm shift, left sputtering and confused as Kuroo crowded against his back, cradling him and  _smelling_  him. Nothing like this had ever happened during their post-practice meet ups. Tsukishima surely reeked after their practice match, but Kuroo didn’t seem to care, still inhaling him like his sweat was the sweetest scent ever. Tsukki was sputtering, making a half hearted attempt to get away, as if he hadn’t put himself in this situation. Waiting until the locker room was empty, getting Kuroo to follow him. And yet he couldn’t get out a single word of protest. Especially not when Kuroo spun him around, pressing him back against the bank of lockers and dropping to his knees. Kuroo’s eyes were burning, looking ravenous as he grabbed Tsukishima’s hips to steady himself. Tsukki was reminded of bugs pinned in showcases, hands up in front of himself as Kuroo pressed his face against the smelly bulge of his cock.

He hated that he was already hard, dizzyingly so. He let his head fall back, unable to watch Kuroo press his nose into the side of Tsukki’s cock, smelling him through his shorts. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He finally managed to murmur, a poor attempt to preserve his dignity even as he did nothing to stop Kuroo’s perversion.

Fingers hooked into his shorts and tugged them down his thighs, leaving him half collapsed against the lockers in a jockstrap. Kuroo groaned as he pressed his face back into the crook of Tsukki’s thigh and hip, smelling him. The sweat glossing Tsukishima’s skin was cooling, and his skin prickled where Kuroo huffed obnoxiously against him. Tsukki’s cheeks were hotter than Kuroo’s, embarrassment curled under his skin as he stared down his body again. Kuroo looked like he was in heaven, hands tight on Tsukki’s hips, eyes closed and lips drawn into an easy smile. Sweat was beading at his temples, and he was breathing hot over the fabric of Tsukishima’s jock.

He never would have admitted that he squeaked when Kuroo’s eyes opened, pinning him with a darkened stare. He never would have admitted how much he liked how disgusting this boy was, unabashedly on his knees, mouth pressed to the damp front of Tsukishima’s jockstrap. Tsukishima loved how desperate Kuroo was, how easy it was for him to take what he wanted, sniffing at Tsukki’s cock before tonguing at the sweat damp fabric. He was lightheaded and flushed down his chest by the time Kuroo pulled his jockstrap to the side.

Tsukishima turned his face away again, unable to watch his cock hang in front of Kuroo’s face. He was glad he did when Kuroo leaned forward, tonguing at the head, before turning and pressing messy kisses down the shaft. Absolutely fucking obscene. Tsukki clapped a hand over his mouth as Kuroo licked around the base of his cock, nose pressing into his damp thatch of pubic hair. His dick was twitching, muscles knotted up, already on the edge.

He refused to look down at Kuroo. Even as the boy took the head of his cock into his mouth, even as he bobbed his head and took most of his shaft into his throat. His resolve remained steady until Kuroo took his entire cock, throat convulsing around his shaft as he buried his nose back into Tsukki’s pubes. He couldn’t help but look down at Kuroo then, their eyes locked, and a heated current passing between them before Kuroo drew back.

Tsukki’s cock was slick with saliva, Kuroo’s lips an obscene shade of pink as he drew a few rough breaths. One of his hands dropped from Tsukishima’s hips, and his cock pulsed pre-come when he realized Kuroo was jerking off below him. “I can’t believe how gross you are.” His voice was unsteady, Kuroo didn’t pay the words much mind as he licked a bead of pre-come from Tsukki’s cock. “Disgusting pervert.” Tsukishima’s voice went thin and shaky when Kuroo took his cock into the back of his throat again. The humiliation seemed to roll right off him.

Kuroo’s eyes shined up at him, cutting away all the belligerence and right to where Tsukki wanted all of this so badly. One of Tsukki’s hands knotted into Kuroo’s hair, dragging him even farther on his cock, spots appeared in his vision when he rocked his hips slightly. He nearly choked when Kuroo gagged wetly, still pressing closer, nostrils flaring, still smelling Tsukki.

Without any warning, he came down Kuroo’s throat. His body convulsed, knees nearly buckling as Kuroo tried not to choke, swallowing roughly. He kept suckling at Tsukishima’s cock until he was groaning and shoving Kuroo away. Strings of saliva and come stretched from his cock and dirtied Kuroo’s face. Tsukki’s lip curled, but Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. His face was relaxed, wearing a little smirk as he collapsed back onto his ass. Tsukki managed to stay standing as he caught his breath.

“Who knew you were so quick to shoot your wad?” Kuroo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tsukki rolled his eyes and looked down at him. “I’m not the one who came in my shorts.” He stretched his foot out to nudge against the wet spot in Kuroo’s pants. He hissed from between his teeth and cringed away, but still smiled good naturedly.

Tsukishima stepped over him, kicking off his shorts and peeling off his damp jockstrap as he did. He flung his shirt somewhere behind him as he grabbed two towels. When he looked over his shoulder, Kuroo was still sitting on the ground, staring blankly. “Are you coming or not?” Tsukki might have injected a bit too much venom into the statement too, again revealing more emotion than he was comfortable with. Kuroo smirked as he stood and started peeling off his clothing. Tsukishima figured he could probably ask Kuroo for his number after the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> still never read or watched hq, but i hope you liked the fic  
> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> Title taken from [Girl Crush covered by Harry Styles](https://open.spotify.com/track/4YutJsNwBBInE8vemufpQ8?si=TbT-ri1AQ8mf3wYrmDC0fw)


End file.
